Windows should be openable to provide ventilation, especially in warm weather. However, fear of intruders forces many households to lock their windows and use air conditioning when open windows could provide adequate cooling, especially at night. Awning windows are especially ineffective to lock out intruders when open, as the flimsy aluminum connections are easily broken away. Air conditioning a closed house when cool outside air is available wastes energy resources and money.
Furthermore, the closed house is a health hazard. It has been shown that young children of smokers suffer twice the respiratory illnesses as children of non-smokers. In certain regions, geologically generated radon gas penetrates houses. If not adequately vented, this radioactive gas deposits in the lungs of the occupants. It is estimated to be the second leading cause of lung cancer after tobacco in this country. However, because of fear of intruders, residents are reluctant to leave windows open. One solution to the problem is to install a grill of iron bars, "burglar bars", covering the window opening, leaving spaces too small for human passage. Another solution has been to install awning windows having a horizontal iron bar upper edge of each vent. This bar pivots in journalled side frames at each end. This device presents installation problems. Furthermore, the points at which the bar pivots in the side frames are very vulnerable.
Awning windows have distinct advantages over double or single hung windows in providing ventilation over a greater portion of the window area. Nevertheless, designers have often rejected them for entire buildings because in one location the open awning window projects hazardously into a walkway area. The public could enjoy the many benefits of awning windows if this problem could be overcome.